Dry throat and a shy guy
by Varchsadow
Summary: A beach, total blackout and a sick Roxas. How can there be any good in that? Slight Axel


**A/N: **Yup yup! I'm already back, less than 24 hours after my last update XD  
I was kinda disappointed with 'A long ride' and I just had to come up with something else, and I did D  
Enjoy& Review  
**Warnings:**

**/!\Contains kisses between males, so don't read if you're gonna get/!\  
****/!\allergy reactions/!\**

**Disclaimer**: Me not own X And the three sentences trapped in '-...-' are from the little mermaid 2, Utada Hikaru's Easy Breezy and Devil Inside

**  
**-I'mASplashInTheWorld'sBiggestPool-

The sunset filled the sky with beautiful colors. Roxas, still in the ocean water even though it was freezing at that time of the day, filled his lungs with the salty sea air. His eyes ran along the nearby beach in search of his twin.

As the two boys caught each other's gaze, they waved, and a grin appeared on Roxas' face. He noticed his brother was packing their beach things and that the boy motioned him to come back on the sand. After all, they had been on the sand all day long and both of them had tired themselves out while swimming and playing a lot.

In a last attempt to feel the fresh water gliding on his skin, Roxas dived gracefully into the water, the fresh liquid splashing around the surface.

He emptied his lungs a bit so he'd float inside the water. He couldn't suppress a laughter when he remembered lyrics from a movie Sora made him listen recently. Some kind of little girl who loved sea became a mermaid because of a oh-so-evident bad sea witch and sang a song about how great it was to be able to swim in the sea just like she could walk on the shore before.

-HowDoIBreatheWithAllThisPressureOnMe?-

His lungs filled with air as his head reached the outside. Only a few heart beats later, though, he was pushed back inside the water by a strong pressure, gasping his surprise at the same time and losing most of his breath.

Strangely enough, he felt no contact with anything else. All he could feel was his body going deeper in the water until his feet hit the muddy sand below, but it didn't last long before a strong blow pushed his body and sent him away, making his head lose all notions of up and down Roxas had taken for granted now.

His body was pushed somewhere by the waves, feeling different part of it hitting the sand somewhere around him as he involuntarily moved in the water. His lungs were begging for air, his mind seemed fuzzy and no matter how much of a struggle he put, he couldn't find the way out.

Soon, his movements became slower, lazier... His mind slowly went black, his lungs desperately yelled to be filled with even the slightest bit of unclean air and the last thing he saw before he totally passed out was a small glimmer of light on his right...

... It hurt... It was burning his throat... And the moment his lungs were filled by hot air, he puked.

Not even opening his eyes to see where he was going to drop whatever stuff was inside him, he shifted to his side and let it come out.

It burned awfully. He remembered it always did when he puked, but never that much. This time, he felt that even his throat was sore, probably from all the sea water his twin made him drink when they splashed each other earlier.

He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder as he spit the last bit of the disgusting substance out of his mouth and soon he was being carried in two arms. The distant sound of a voice and the rhythmic walk soon got the best of Roxas. He cuddled against the stranger's chest, opening very slightly his eyes to confirm it was bare, as well as catching a fire-like color on top of the shoulders, and in a matter of a few heart beats, he fell back into a more peaceful slumber.

-MaybeThere'sADevilSomwhereReallyDeepInsideMe-

...Something moved... It was warm, on his cheeks and it was slow, as if afraid of something... It retreated and always came back. Just like waves... In and out...

Under him, it was cozy. A mattress maybe, but he didn't care. Roxas opened his eyes until he was able to properly see around him. The same red as earlier just beside his head. A moan escaped his dry throat and it quickly retreated, revealing a surprised and guilty aqua green gaze on him.

"Huh... Sorry about that... I should have held myself back."

Roxas eyed the man. He was... intriguing, but incredibly handsome. The small blond managed to draw a tired smile on his lips.

"No... It's okay. In fact, if I hadn't puked last time I was awake... No forget it, I... Never mind," Roxas mentally kicked himself for what he was about to say. To a total stranger who probably just saved him earlier.

"Sorry, Roxas—your brother told me--, but I mind actually. Go on, maybe it will turn out to be good," the man simply smirked, "By the way, the name's Axel, got it memorized?"

Inside his head, Roxas wondered whether or not he should be saying what part of his mind urged him to say. He took a deep breath and as he released it, the words got out with it, "I would have had you kiss me elsewhere."

And as soon as he acknowledged he'd say that, lips were on his.


End file.
